


take me down

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub, M/M, honestly there are a few other tags that could probably go in here but i am Overwhelmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa just bought some new shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arsenicjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicjay/gifts).



> U-Uhm.
> 
> Looks at my last fic.  
> Looks at this fic.  
> Whispers to the sky "0 to 1000 in 3.2 seconds."
> 
> Allow me to scream the word "CONSENSUAL" to your eyeballs one more time.
> 
> Also allow me to write a disclaimer: I don't really know anything at all about BDSM / Dom/Sub. But people (points to the "for" line, coughs "AJ, Jihye") keep tempting me, and I am So Thirsty, so I guess I am forcing myself to learn. I asked a person who /does/ know the topic and they said this was good, so here's to hoping. If I do something wrong though consider telling me (as gently as you can, I am fragile) in the comments :V
> 
> (I am not sure I can convince myself that Akaashi is really This Kinky but maybe I can convince you.)
> 
> EDIT: Fixed a hella embarrassing typo, and, uhh. So originally I had Oikawa calling Akaashi 'Aka-chan' which...literally means 'baby,' like an infant, not like the pet name. And I have had like....30% of my normal sleep this week so I came up with a weird reason for it, which I then forgot, but it probably didn't make sense, so I changed all of those. Lmao.

"Akaashi-chan."

His voice is sweet and soft, cutting through the dense fog in his mind. Like someone's mother waking them up on a Sunday morning.

"Akaashi." Sterner this time.

Akaashi grunts and resists. He knows Oikawa wants him to open his eyes and look at him, but he keeps them pinched together. His breathing is coming out hard and shaky and embarrassingly loud through his mouth, fixed open by the gag. He's sweating horribly. The shirt he's wearing, made of thin, cheap material, is soaked through and feels glued to his flesh. Unpleasant. The fingers that hold his jaw in a vice are cool by comparison. It's much better.

Oikawa grows tired of his insolence and grinds his shoe down hard on Akaashi's bare, hard, leaking cock. His eyes snap open as he lets out a choked groan, the scrape the stiletto left on him stinging pleasantly. Akaashi's gaze travels in slow, swinging arcs back and forth up his body, stuttering once they reach his face. Oikawa's eyes are hard and dark, with little points of light gleaming off of them like his entire body is made of cold metal. "Keep looking at me. I can't have you forgetting who's responsible for destroying you." He flicks his mouth up into a smile, fake and condescending, showing no hint of reassurance.

Akaashi tries to swallow without too much success. The air is humid enough that his mouth isn't drying up, and Oikawa is also making him drool.

"Did you hear me, Akaashi-chan?"

He nods.

Oikawa suddenly puts his foot up on his chest and pushes him down. He falls back against the wooden floor, landing hard on top of his bound arms. He steps around to the side of him and puts his heeled foot on top of Akaashi's lungs, then leans his weight over his knee, looking down. "What was that? I didn't hear you say anything. It's very bad manners to ignore someone when they ask you a question."

Much of the air that was in Akaashi's lungs has very quickly left them. He pulls in breaths as deep as he can reflexively, but they are still too shallow to keep him from going light-headed. "Nn," he groans out in answer to Oikawa's question.

"That's much better, good boy." He doesn't move off Akaashi's chest, and he starts to feel his face going red as little spots begin to flick across his vision. "Would you like me to get off?"

"Nn!" Akaashi says, as loud as he can in this state, knowing he might not be able to make any noise if this lasts much longer. It forces the rest of the breath out of him.

Oikawa only leans down harder and smiles wider as tears begin to leak out of the corners of Akaashi's eyes. The point of the heel is so sharp in his chest; Oikawa could pop him like a balloon, and it sure seems like he's trying. "You didn't ask very nicely." There's a pout in his voice. He grinds his foot around, as if he's trying to work loose the last little oxygen molecules in Akaashi's bronchioles.

It must have worked, because the next thing he knows, he's being yanked up by the hair and has the detached feeling of lost time clouding over his mind, even though it was probably only a few seconds. "Falling asleep is against the rules, Akaashi-chan! It makes me feel like you think I'm boring, and that hurts my feelings. If you hurt my feelings, I'm going to hurt you," Oikawa says cheerily, letting go of his hair and grabbing him by the shoulders to steady him since he can't balance well between having his arms tied and being dizzy from his brief bout of unconsciousness.

Oikawa guides his chin up again briefly, this time without squeezing. When the blotches of color stop coming so frequently that he can actually see Oikawa's face, he sees the raised eyebrow and mouth set neutrally.  _Are you okay?_  He nods gently. He's more than okay. His dick is so full and hard he feels sick.

Oikawa drops the eyebrow immediately and slaps him hard across the face. His cheek burns hot and satisfying and he moans softly, his cock aching. "So no more falling asleep! I guess I'll have to give you something to do if you're bored." He's smirking again, with his head cocked to the side in thought. He threads his fingers tightly into the roots of Akaashi's hair again and tilts his head back slowly, but forcefully, eyeing his neck like he wants to bite a chunk out of it. Akaashi would let him.

"You have such a long neck," Oikawa murmurs, as if it’s the first time he’s noticed. "Which means you have a long throat. I want to see how far down it I can get." His fingers brush Akaashi's stretched, dry lips, hook around his teeth bottom teeth. He digs his fingernails into the soft gums hard enough to make them bleed, expression growing mean and satisfied when Akaashi's eyes leak again. He loves the taste of his own blood in his mouth. "This much and you're already crying? Pathetic. I can give you something to cry about if you want to cry."

He roughly withdraws his fingers and slides down the zipper of his pants, pops open the button, rubs his hand down over the bulge in his underwear. He nudges down his pants with the back of his hand as Akaashi watches him massage himself into full hardness, and of course Oikawa is watching him watch. "You look hungry," he says.  _I am_ , Akaashi thinks, as loud as he can, hoping Oikawa will hear somehow. "Don't worry, I'll feed you." Akaashi tries not to look too eager.

Oikawa pulls himself out of his underwear and Akaashi has to start swallowing drool again. He looks up at Oikawa's face, pleading. Oikawa laughs at his desperation, pleased by how far beneath him Akaashi is. "Since you're saying that now I won't forgive you if you choke."

 _I won't, I promise._  He leans forward, but Oikawa twists his hair until his head moves back. "No, no, you're not in charge. I say when, how fast, and how hard."

Akaashi nods twice. Oikawa turns his head with arched eyebrows, this time warning and disbelieving. "Nn," Akaashi moans out a few seconds late.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. "I should get a new pet, this one is so disobedient."

"Nn," Akaashi agrees instantly.

Now Oikawa smiles. "Much better. I'll give you a treat." It takes him one second to line up and one more to thrust all the way in.

Akaashi breaks his own silent promise and chokes, not having prepared himself quickly enough. Oikawa clucks his tongue and talks over the sound of him gagging, pulling out only a tiny bit. Considering how big he is, it doesn't have much effect. "You're breaking my rules again, Akaashi-chan, so bad." He tilts his head back slightly, to get him to look at him again, which helps open up his throat a little. He swallows a couple of times with difficulty to clear out the roughness of the entry and manages to stop coughing around him. He can feel Oikawa pulsing in his mouth like he's part of Akaashi's own circulatory system and he almost comes right there.

"That's the last chance I'm giving you, Akaashi-chan."

 _You don't have to be this nice to me_ , Akaashi thinks with a flare of impatience. But everything else has been good, so he can't really complain.

Oikawa pulls out of his mouth and thrusts back in, sliding along his tongue and throat thick and hot. Akaashi wishes he could do more, wreck himself more, and make Oikawa feel good doing it. But as he said, Akaashi is not in charge. Oikawa is just using him, fucking him like a sex toy. He moans in quiet ecstasy and swallows hard and often, still leaking spit out of his mouth. Oikawa makes a pleased noise and pulls him back and forth across his cock.

He fucks him fast and rough and makes little muted sounds, trying to hid his enjoyment for Akaashi’s benefit. "You're so loud. You're really enjoying me feeding you my cock, aren't you, you little slut? I think you're having too much fun. It's not time for you."

He picks up the pace and Akaashi nearly chokes again. It gets harder not to, because clearly Oikawa isn't holding back, as he promised he wouldn't. Akaashi swallows raggedly, incompletely, leaking copious amounts of saliva out of his mouth and other fluids from pretty much everywhere else on his face, to say nothing of his dick. His eyes flutter in time with his throat trying to clear itself of the intrusion, despite Akaashi's desperate will to keep it there. "I've fucked open doors tighter than your mouth, Akaashi-chan."

Akaashi works his throat muscles mercilessly, swallowing four times in quick succession. Oikawa gasps quietly and grunts hard, thrusting into him. He swallows a few more times, now drinking up Oikawa's cum. The fingers in his hair even as he pulls out of his mouth, and heavy strings of Akaashi's saliva drip onto the floor.

Oikawa lets go of his hair and tucks himself back into his pants, sighing and stretching as if he's just finished writing a paper or mowing the lawn. He turns like's he's forgotten Akaashi and walks gracefully towards the couch and sits down with his legs crossed. He looks at Akaashi as if he's expecting something from him, but Akaashi knows better than to make inferences.

"Come here," he says, turning his foot gently where it's hooked over his other knee, admiring his heels. They’re red, with straps crisscrossing back and forth across his feet, ending with a thick cuff at the top. Worth looking at.

Akaashi shuffles over hurriedly, nearly losing his balance. The floor has probably turned his knees red by now, his scalp aches from being tugged up, and he's got a small, sharp bruise on his chest from the stiletto digging into it, but he knows what comes next, and his cock is threatening to separate from his body if no one touches it in the next two minutes.

"Turn around."

He does. Oikawa uncrosses his legs and unbuckles the cuffs around his wrists. Then his fingers go to unfasten the gag, which he throws on the floor.

"Get up here."

Akaashi doesn't stand so much as pull himself up the couch; his arms and legs are shaking from a long period of disuse, but it feels so good to settle into Oikawa's lap. He grips his shoulders and lets out a loud sob when a hand curls around his cock, stroking gently. "It's okay, you're okay, Keiji," Oikawa says softly, breaking the spell.

"Tooru, Tooru—" Akaashi wails into his shoulder, his voice raw from the beating his throat has taken. He squeezes Oikawa with a pitiful amount of strength, all that he can manage. He can't even move his hips up into his hand; he just twitches gently. He still doesn't even last a minute before he comes.

Oikawa moves his other arm around his back and hugs him tightly, rubbing his back gently. Akaashi just breathes steadily in and out and hangs limply in Oikawa’s embrace. “Are you okay? I love you so much, you know that right?”

Akaashi finds the strength in him to curl his arms back around Oikawa and buries his face in his neck. “I love you,” he murmurs back. “Thank you.”

Oikawa kisses his shoulder. “Do you want to take a bath? I could carry you.”

Akaashi laughs quietly. “You’re wearing heels, you’d fall.”

“Don’t underestimate me, I am very strong and powerful.”

He smiles to himself. “I can walk. Let’s just sit for a few minutes though.”

Oikawa doesn’t sit, but turns and moves them both so they can lie down on the couch, still holding each other tightly.

 

 

 

 

Akaashi leans into Oikawa’s hands, scrubbing shampoo into his hair, and closes his eyes. He feels him stop and smooth some of it apart. “I think I pulled too hard,” he says, sounding slightly distraught and maybe a little guilty.

“No, it was just the right amount.”

“Your scalp is all red.” He continues lathering, but more gently. “You’re going to go bald one day if we keep doing this.”

“I have strong hair, it’s fine.”

“And I have a strong grip.”

Akaashi shrugs. “So don’t pull so hard.” He’s not crazy about the idea.

“I want to make you happy!” Oikawa complains. He sighs, realizing his no-win situation. “Clearly I am in a bad position here.”

Akaashi chuckles. “You could step on me more. That was fun.” The bruise across his chest has bloomed a solid purple, a hard, round dot in the middle of his left pectoral. He brushes his fingers over it, feeling the tenderness.

Oikawa groans. “God, when you passed out that was  _so stressful_. I thought I might have killed you somehow.”

“It was fun,” Akaashi repeats, smiling. “And I’m fine.”

Oikawa pulls him back and dunks his head to rinse the shampoo off. He lifts his head when he’s combed it all out with his fingers and wraps his arms around Akaashi’s waist. He doesn’t say anything for a bit, and they just sit comfortably in the warm water for a while.

“I do like those shoes, though,” Oikawa says thoughtfully after a bit.

 


End file.
